Akile' X Leni
by The Loud Nigga
Summary: Akile' Lawless is with the cinnamon roll Leni Loud. Warning: Mature content


Akile' Lawless and Leni Loud

I am driving around the neighborhood when I came across a big ass house. "Damn. Their backyard is fucked up." I said. Whoever lives here need to clean their shit up." I park my car on the curb and I went to knock on the door. A young boy with white hair answers the door. "Hi." He says. "How are you?" "I'm doing good." I said. "But why is your hair white?" "I don't know. I'm Lincoln by the way." He holds out his hand. "I'm Akile'. Nice to meet you." We shake hands. "Wanna come inside? He said. "Sure." We go inside and I see 10 girls in the living room. "What the hell. There's 10 bitches in this house." "Watch your language young man." Rita said. "Oh my bad. You must be their mom." "Yep. I came out with 11 children." "Whoa." "Why hello there young man." Lynn Sr said. "I'm sure you met my kids and my wife. I'm their dad by the way." "Cool. I'm Akile'." I hold out my hand. "Akile' huh? What a nice name." We shake hands. "I didn't meet your daughters yet. Maybe I can introduce myself." "Go ahead." I go to the couch. "What's up ladies." "Oooh. He's cute." Lori says. "Thanks. I work out a lot." "I'm Lori." "I'm Leni." "I'm Luna bro." "I'm Luan." "I'm Lynn." "Sigh. I'm Lucy. "I'm Lola." "I'm Lana." "I'm Lisa." A baby crawls towards me.

"Goo Goo gaga." She said. "And who is this?" I said. "That's Lily. She's the youngest sister." Said Lori. "Awwww. She's adorable." I'm sure you already met our brother Lincoln." Said Lori. "Wait. He's your brother? It must be hard for him since he's the only boy." "Eh. I'm used to it." Said Lincoln. "Well that's good." I said. The girls have heart eyes. "Uh…. Y'all okay?" I knew they had heart eyes because I have good looks. "We want you Akile'." They said. "Oh shit. I ran upstairs but they chase after me. I went into one of the rooms and locked the door. "Lincoln, are your sisters that thirsty?" "Only they see hot guys." "Damn." They were beating on the door. "We want your dick Akile'. "God damn. Can your crazy ass sisters down." "I'll try." He slowly opens the door. "Lincoln, where's Akile'?" "He's in my room but I won't let you get to him." They easily push Lincoln down and barge through the door. "Come here Akile'" "Oh shit." I open the window and hop out to jump into my car and drive away.

 _Damn. They thirsty as hell."_ I said to myself. I drive home and I sit on my couch to play GTA online. The next day I went back to the Loud House. "Ooh. He's back girls." Lori said. They all ran to me. I hold out my hand and said, "Hold it." They all stop. "I can only take one of you." They all raise their hands and said, "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" I think about it for a second and I decided to go with Leni. "Yay." She said. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you for choosing me sweetie pie." "No problem." I said. The other sisters were jealous as fuck. "Sorry girls. It's my decision." I said. Leni kisses me on the cheek. "Wanna go on a date? She asked. "Yes. I would love to." She squeals and kisses me more. "I'll be back tonight at 8:00 sharp." "OK." I leave. Later that night, I go back to the house wearing a tuxedo. I go up to the door and knock on it. Leni answers and she is wearing a sparkly turquoise dress. "Wow. You look amazing." I said. "Thank you." She said. I hold her hand and I take her to my car. "Ooh. What kind of car is that Akile'?" "It's a 70 Camaro." "Nice."

I open the car door for her and we drive off. The other sisters wave goodbye to us as we leave. I ask, "So where do you wanna go to eat?" She said, "Well… I want to go to Cheddar's." "OK. Say no more." I speed up a little bit and pull up on Cheddar's. "We're here." "Yay." I open the door for her again and we go inside. The waiter seats us and we start to talk. "So Leni tell me about yourself." "Well my full name is Leni Marie Loud and I totes love fashion. I love going to the mall a lot and trying on cute outfits. I'm the 2nd oldest sister. I'm afraid of spiders and I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up." "Interesting." "Now tell me about yourself Akile'." "Oh I don't think you want to know about me." I start to sweat a little bit. "Cname on. It can't be that bad. Do it for me." She gives me the puppy eyes. "OK. I will. Well my full name is Akile Hassan Lawless. I like rap music. I play basketball a lot. I currently work at the Nike store. I like to watch t.v and play video games. I like exercising. I grew up in the hood. My pare were killed. I am 20 years old." "Cool." We ordered our food and start eating. After we were done, I asked, "So what else do you wanna do?" "Let's go to the mall." "OK Leni." I said. We go to the mall. "What do you want?" "I want you to surprise me." She said. "OK." I said. I went to the clothes store, a shoe store, and jewelry store and I her a sparkly yellow dress, light blue boots, and a gold necklace with her name on it.

"OMG." She said. "I love it." She hugs and kisses me. "You're the best boyfriend ever." I blush and smile. Sge holds my hand and hugs me tight. "I want to be with you forever and ever." She said. "Don't worry." I said. "You will be. " "Yay! Marry me cutie." Uh…. OK." She jumped up and down in excitement. Later, I get ready for our wedding. I put on a jet black tuxedo and hat. I go down to the Loud House to pick up my future bride. Leni comes out with a sparkly white wedding dress and I open the door for her. "Such a gentleman " she said. All of her siblings and parents cried tears of joy when we took off. "My big sis is growing up." Lincoln said. "Yep." Said Lori. "I'm literally gonna miss her." Everyone nodded in agreement. We arrive at our wedding and I have a big smile on my face. _I cant believe this is happening._ I said to myself. _I'm actually getting married to the girl of my dreams._ Leni walks down and the pastor admires her. "Wow. She's a beauty." He said." "I know right." I said. She smiles at me and holds my hands. "Akile' Hassan Lawless, do you take Leni Loud to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the pastor." "Hell yeah." I said. "And you Leni take Akile'to your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do. " she said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." We both kiss. "I'm so happy." She said excitedly. She jumped into my arms. "Come on. Let's go to your house." OK." I said. I carry her to my car and I put her in. I drive to my house and we both go inside. She takes her clothes off. "Huh? What are you doing?" I said. "I want to make love with you my husband." She said. I notice her ass and tits were huge. "Damn." I said with heart eyes. I carry her upstairs to my room and I take my clothes off. "Ooh. You're a chocolate hunk." She said. "Like I said, I work out a lot." I said. I slowly stick my dick in her asshole and started fucking her carefully. She moans softly. "Mmmm." She moaned. While I fuck her, I cum inside her. "Ooooh. I have chocolate in me." She said. After I got done, I pat her ass and I kiss her. She hugged me tight. "I'm as soft as a marshmallow." She said. "Mmmm. I can tell." I said. She keeps hugging me until I fell asleep from her softness. She giggled and lays on me. "Good night my husband." She said. She kisses me on the cheek and falls asleep herself. The next day, I woke up and put my clothes on. I go to the kitchen and see Leni cooking breakfast naked.

"Good morning my husband." She said smiling. "Goo-Goo-Goo- Good morning m-my beautiful wife." I said stuttering. "Want some breakfast?" she asked. "I made pancakes." "Sure." I said. I eat 3 pancakes and I stare at Leni's giant ass. "Like what you see?" she said with a big smile on her face. "Yeah." I said. "Good." She shakes it as she keeps cooking. My mouth waters as I looked at it with heart shaped eyes. She joins me at the table with 2 pancakes on her plate. "I'm thirsty." I said. Leni stands up and puts her tits in my face. "Drink up." She said. I suck on her tits and her milk was delicious. "Mmmm. That was good." I said. "Glad you liked it." She said with a smile. "So what do you wanna do today?" I asked. "I wanna go to the pool." She said. "OK." I said. "Go get changed honey." She goes to get changed and I put on my swim trunks. She comes out in a bikini with flowers on it. "I'm ready baby." She said. "Whoa." I said with my eyes shaped like hearts. She smiled and kissed me. I carry her to my car and I open the door for her. She gets in and I get in myself. I start the car and we go to the pool.

When we get there, we both get out and put on sunscreen. "I'm gonna relax in the shade for a bit." Leni said. "What are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna get in the water." I said. She smiles and goes to a chair. I jump off the diving board and I do a cannonball into the water I do a few laps across the pool and I float on top of the pool. I splash a few people in the pool and they splash me back. A few minutes later, Leni joins me in the pool. She splashes me and dunks me in the water. She laughs as she did it. I do the same to her. She gets out of the pool and does a cannonball right on top of me. "Hey." I said. I chuckled and I kiss her. She smiles and kisses me a lot. My eyes turn into hearts again and I nearly drowned in the pool. A few minutes later , we get out of the pool and and dry off. We go back in my car and drive to the amusement park. "OK sugarplum." I said. "What do you wanna do first?" "Roller coaster." said Leni. We get in the roller coaster and they buckle us up. They gave us some safety rules and the ride started. We both put our hands in the air and we scream with joy. After the ride ended, we get off and I was a little bit dizzy. "Whoo. What a rush." I said.

"Where to next? "Bumper cars." She said. We go to the bumper cars and she bumps me instantly. "Damn. Already?" I chuckled. "Yep." She said. I bump her back but she bumps me harder. It didn't hurt at all since I work out a lot. I bump her even harder which causes her to fly out of her bumper car and land on me. We both laugh as Leni couldn't handle the force I put on her. "Where to next honey?" I asked. "Fun house." She said. We go in there and the first reflection I look at was me being a midget. She laughed as her reflection was her being very tall. We go to the next mirror and our reflections were the complete opposite. I was now very tall and she was very short. We both laugh and go to the 3rd mirror. This time, my reflection made me look very fat. "LMAO." I said. "OK. Last ride." "The tunnel of love." She said with a sexual look on her face. I smirk and we go to the tunnel of love.

The ride started and she said, "Babe, I want you to do me." I said, Huh? Won't we get in trouble?" "This ride is private." She said. "No one will see us. I shrug my shoulders in agreement and I pull my pants down. She unbuckled herself, sits on me, and pulls her shorts down. "Ready?" she asked. I stick my dick in her and I start fucking her. She moaned as I did her on the ride and I cum inside her. As soon as the ride ended, we pull our bottoms up and get off. I take her back to my car and we drive home. While I'm driving, I smile at Leni and she smiled back as we had a wonderful day together. When we get home, I carry her inside and we get ready for bed. She is wearing a transparent night gown that is colored turquoise and I am just wearing gym shorts. We get in the bed, kiss, tell each other good night and we fall asleep.


End file.
